User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 10
(Ynkr Passes a Wooden bat to Pixel and Pixel falls to the ground) Pixel: It's so heavy... Ynkr: Only real players use Wooden bats!!! Not that metal bat pussy stuff!!!! Metal: I take offense to that... Ynkr: Alright! You two get out there! Pixel and Metal: Yes coach.... (Pixel goes to the batter box, that has Steeler as the Umpire and Romleon as the catcher. While Metal is standing on deck) Metal: May the Baseball gods be with us (Canadion steps on the pitchers mound and throws a few warmups) Steeler: START THE GAME!! Canadion: Be ready kid Fire: You can do It Pixel (Canadion throws one down the middle and Pixel lazily swings and misses) Ynkr: Cmon at least try!!! Pixel: But I'm tired.... (Canadion throws two more balls and Pixel misses them all. Then walks to the Dugout) Ynkr: YOU HUSTLE ON MY BALLPARK Pixel: Eh whatever (Metal walks up to the Batter Box and breathes heavily) Metal: I can do this (Canadion throws a Curve ball and Metal backs out of the Batters box) Ynkr: Are you serious!!!!!!!!! Steeler: Strike 1! (When Canadion throws the ball) Romleon: Show your bling and let me shine you Metal: What... (Metal doesn't swing) Steeler: Strike 2!!!! (Ynkr tears his hair) Ynkr: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Metal: Oh come on he distracted me!! (Canadion throws a fast one down the middle and Metal hits high up the Center field) Metal: AWWW YEAH (From Center field Froggy springs up high and catches the ball) Ynkr and Metal: What.... Froggy: Guess you know why I'm called Froggy Haha (Metal goes to the Dugout and Matt goes up to bat. Canadion throws a fast one and when Matt swings, The bat slips and it hits Coupes Car) Coupe: MY CAR!! Matt: So do I gain EXP? Canadion: *Laughs* These Wikians are great (Canadion throws another fast one and While Matt is ready to swing) Romleon: The moment you see a hot girl and you realize she's twelve (Matt stands still trying to process what Rom said and then the ball hits the mit) Steeler: Strike two!! Matt: This is Bullshit!! (Canadion throws another one and Matt bunts it. While Matt is running, Mancha from first base grabs his giant pencil and draws a Brick wall in front off Matt. Then Canadion throws the ball to Mancha and Matt is out. Then Steeler walks up to canadion) Steeler: Alright what's up Canadion: What do you mean my good sir? Steeler: Your players are doing some crazy shit Canadion: This is how we play back home Steeler: Well get down with our playing style, If you don't I'll boot yo ass out of here (Canadion rubs Steelers hair) Canadion: Alright Mr.Steeler I promise we'll be on our best behavior (We cut to pixel picking up his glove and Ynkr walking to him) Ynkr: Alright kid I'mma put you in Right Field and all you have to do is throw the ball to Fire at First base or Metal at shortstop Pixel: I understand coach, but there's one problem Ynkr: What's that? Pixel: I'm too lazyyyyyyyyy Ynkr: Ughhhh (Everyone gets into their positions and Sam is up to bat. Although he isn't holding the bat normally he's holding it with one hand and Night throws a curve ball. Then Sam swings and it goes high in the air, then MSV from Center field catches it, but when he does a crater goes on the field) MSV: Woah... (Zander walks up to the batters box and instead of a bat, he pulls out a giant bottle of Sprite) Night: The fuck? Zander: Bring it bitch Night: Better be prepared.. (Night throws a fast one and Zander doesn't swing) Zander: Oh come on Nathan can throw better Night: Ughh Steeler: Strike 1! (Night throws another one and Zander doesn't swing) Steeler: Strike 2! Zander: So boring... Night: You're really pissing me off (Night throws a fast one down the middle and Zander swings it. It contacts and hits to left field where CW is looking at Iron Pics on his phone. Then he scoops up the ball and throws it back to Night, Zander is at first base. Then Clem steps up to bat) Clem: It's all Ogre now (Night throws a screwball and Clem hits it up in the air towards Night. Then Night catches it and Froggy comes up to bat with a Pot) Night: Oh my god... Froggy: Like? I kept it when I was Johnny Appleseed (Night throws a fast one down the middle and Froggy hits it high to Right Field. Where Pixel is blowing on Dandelions while his glove is on his Lap. The ball hits the direct center of his Glove) Pixel: Owwwwwww Steeler: YERRRRR OUTTTT Narrator: They continue playing the game for ours and by the ninth inning. There was two outs, Nail and A6 were on Base, The game was tied, and Night was up too bat Night: I seriously don't care anymore... Metal: Cmon Night you're our only hope Night: If you say so Metal (From the stands Nikki stands up) Nikki: Night If you get to the base, I'll go on a date with you Night: YES (Canadion throws a fast one and Night hits it with all his might. The ball goes to Centerfield where Froggy throws it Mancha, but Night is already there when the ball hits Manchas glove) Mancha: So uber close... Metal: Now it's all up to Pixel... Oh fuck Ynkr: *Breathes heavily* (Pixel walks up to the Batters box nervously and shakes) MSV: We're doomed CW: Go Pixel!! (Canadion throws a wild ball and it curves to hit Pixel in the balls. Then Pixel goes to the ground) Pixel: OH GOD WHY OWWWWWWWWWW FUCKING CHRIST, MY BALLS GOD DAMNIT Lak: Pixel is a guy? MSV: Pixel get up Pixel: I CAN'T!!!!!!! Fire: Do It for me bby Ynkr: YOU BETTER CUPCAKE!!! (Pixel manages to go to first base, A6 goes to Home base, and Metal is up to Bat) Metal: No matter what we still win, so yeahhh Canadion: I don't think so Wikians, we can still take this (Canadion throws one down the middle and Metal swings it out to Center. Then Froggy catches it) Froggy: Boo-yah Narrator: The teams switched and now it's at two outs. Canadion is up to bat and bases are full Canadion: This has been fun Wikians, but now it's the time to win Night: In your dreams pal (Night throws a ball down the middle and Canadion hits high up into right field. It seems it will go out, but Pixel climbs up the gate and barely catches the ball) Pixel: YEAHHHHHH THAT WAS FOR MY BALLS Ynkr: WE DID IT, I MADE YOU PROUD BABE Metal: Way to go Pixel (Ynkr and Canadion walk to each other and shake each others hand) Canadion: Good Game my friend Ynkr: Yeah you too (The guys throw Pixel up in the air and once there done) Metal: Today I conquered my fear Night: Today I got a date with Nikki, fuck yess THE END How was it????? Loved It Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts